The Rarity of Love
by Hitenssecrectlover
Summary: What if Sam had a younger brother? What if he too was a wolf? What if Leah imprinted on him? That means a whole lot of drama for the pack. This is a LeahxOC story. Props to Rhodes11 for my banner!
1. Imprinting

Leah Clearwater, a strong willed, hard headed woman who was betrayed, in her eyes, by her cousin and ex-boyfriend. She assumed they had been out to hurt her but she soon figured out that neither had a say in the matter. She too had no say in the matter she currently found herself in, she was a wolf; the first female in the history of the pack to phase. Not only had she been cursed with the wolf genes her little brother, Seth, had been but he didn't think of it as a curse. Oh how wrong he was. How was it not a curse to hear every thought your pack members have, every moment in their lives. Yes this was a living hell because her alpha was none other than Sam Uley, the very man that left her, the one that was now engaged to her cousin Emily Young.

Being in a pack, she had to live through her break up from his point of view over and over. Had to hear how much Emily meant to him, had to see him make love to her. It was enough to make her wish she was dead, rather than go through this punishment. Of course Sam had to feel Leah's pain, watch her replay the horrible scene, watch himself break her heart. It hurt him to no end to have done that to her but she didn't care. No matter what he said or did would ever take away the pain. So the whole pack had been put in the middle of the Sam, Emily, Leah love triangle and they were beyond annoyed with it. Until the day they found out that Sam had a younger brother named Dillan.

He had shown up out of the blue telling Sam he had a problem that he needed help with. No one expected his problem would be transforming into a large black and grey wolf. Leah hadn't been around, trying to avoid Sam's place as much as she could. Unfortunately, or fortunately however you see it, for her Sam had called a pack meeting forcing her to face the lovebirds. She had phased to get there quicker. Breaking through the tree line of Sam's property she was nose to nose with a new wolf. Millions of imaginary bindings strung between the two, pulling them together until the bonds became taut. She couldn't take her dark chocolate eyes off of him, not that she knew who he was but in that earth changing moment she didn't care. Dillan was having the same ordeal but he had no idea what the heck was happening, so in favor of going with the flow, he fought it for all he was worth. His snarls and growls resonated in the woods. Leah was thoroughly shocked. She had thought she- no she knew- she imprinted and he was acting like he wanted nothing to do with her.

"Leah go in the woods and phase back" Sam commanded.

She turned to head into the woods but stayed in her wolf form and ran.

'No one wants me. Am I that defective that not even a stranger would want to be with me?'

In a show of distress she let out a heart wrenching howl and continued to run for all she was worth, intentionally not looking at her surroundings as to not let the rest of the pack to be able to track her. Right now she didn't want found, she didn't want to be comforted.


	2. To Canada and back

The terrain was becoming more white and less green indicating her entrance into Canada. She figured she was now far enough away from the pack to phase back. Belatedly she realized she had been in such a hurry this morning, she had forgotten to 'pack' extra clothes.

'Good thing I have my wolf heat' she thought dryly as she phased.

To her left was a huge pine tree, gingerly she climbed up to the top branches to think. Setting herself on a sturdy branch, she pulled her bare knees to her naked chest.

'_Am I never good enough for anyone?' _she thought despairingly.

The tears that she bid not to come earlier trickled down her russet skin in a steady flow.

"I don't even know the damn guy!" she yelled.

If she would have known it was Sam's little brother her reactions may not have been tipped in the sadness direction. It would have been full blown anger, anger at the fact that yet another Uley man was uninterested in her. But luckily she didn't know these things, yet.

South of her position Jared and Jacob were coming to talk some sense into the ever irrational Leah. Though none of the pack knew that she had imprinted.

_Do you smell her Jake?_

_Yeah she's a little ways ahead but she isn't in wolf form anymore. I wonder what got up her ass._

_I don't know Jake, but she usually gets like this with any Sam related issue._

_Huh. We better find her soon, I'm starving._

_Ha-ha, Jake you're such a garbage disposal._

The russet wolf snorted.

_Don't forget Jared you're the one who cried because Kim was taking too long to go to dinner._

An annoyed huff escapes the short-haired brown wolf. An odd expression appears on Jake's face.

_Is that supposed to be a grin cuz it looks creepy man. _Jared teases.

_Oh shut it Leah is just up ahead._

The two large wolves come to a stop at a giant pine tree.

_I smell her right here._

_Uhh…Jake don't look now but she's up in the tree._

_Why shouldn't I…ahh._

_That's why you dumbass._

Jared phased behind a bush pulling on his cutoff jeans.

"Leah, come down here and talk to us" he pleaded.

"There's nothing to talk about Jared, I know when I'm not wanted."

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked.

"I imprinted on that jerk of a wolf at Sam's house and he acts like I'm a piece of crap" she cried.

"You what?!" Jared was shocked. He knew who that jerk of a wolf that Leah was referring to was.

"You heard me"

"Do you know who he is?" Jared asked silently praying he didn't have to break the news to her.

"No I don't"

A frustration groan came from Jared's direction; Jake gave a growl-like laugh at Jared's predicament.

"Who is he Jared?" she asked.

"You're not going to like this Leah" he warned.

"Why?"

"He's Sam's younger brother, Dillan." Jared whispered, knowing she would hear.

The pine tree began shaking, limbs cracked under the pressure of Leah's anger. In a matter of seconds a wolf fell from the top of the pine, ripping branches as she fell to the snow covered ground with a loud thud.

Jared was met with a very unhappy Leah, she was pacing and snarling. He wasn't sure he wanted to phase and listen to the monstrous tirade that was surely going on. Reluctantly he removed the jean shorts, tying them securely to his leg before phasing.

_Of all the guys in the damn world I had to imprint on a Uley, oh hell no this is not happening. I would rather kill myself than allow that bastard to be near me. Heck I'd rather imprint on a girl rather than Sam's brother. Why would Taha Aki even do this to me?_

_Leah calm down_ Jared said trying to defuse the irate wolf.

Jacob was trying his hardest to stay out of the picture all together.

_No I will not calm down…I…I can't go back Jared. I can't be rejected again. _Her anger dwindling into hurt.

The light grey wolf dropped onto her stomach, laying her massive head on her front paws.

Jared nudged her with his snout.

_Jake and I will be with you the entire time, if he does or says anything to upset you it's on._

_Why would you help me, I'm, what you guy constantly call me, a bitch._

_Yeah you have your moments, but you're still pack and pack protects each other. No matter how bitchy they are._

_Thanks Jared._

With that the three wolves head back to La Push to confront the newest addition to the pack.


	3. I'm fine

"What the hell is wrong with me Sam? And who the hell was that other wolf?" the newly phased wolf asked.

Sam sighed. He had hoped he would have been the only one in his family to phase but obviously that was not the case.

"You're a wolf, like the legends say. You're meant to protect humans from vampires." The way Sam said this seemed rehearsed.

"How many more of us are there?"

"Well you met Leah in wolf form, her brother Seth Clearwater is a wolf too along with Jacob Black, Jared Cameron, Embry Call, Quil Atera, Paul Lahote, I fear soon there will be others." He replied seeming older and wiser than his 20 years.

"Sam, something odd happened with Leah"

"Odd how?"

"Like there was chains linking us together and if they weren't there I would float away into space. It really freaked me out"

Sam was visibly shaking. He knew what Dillan was talking about; he himself had gone through it with Emily. That day he imprinted on Emily was one of the most wonderful and horrible days in his life. He had never meant to hurt Leah but he couldn't deny the bond he had with Emily either. So he had played the bad guy for over a year then she miraculously phased. Like a horror film, he had to live the worse day of his life over and over. In truth he never blamed her for the hatred she shoved his way because he deserved every bit of it. He had hurt the first girl he had told he loved; heck he was even going to ask her to marry him before the stupid imprinting crap. Now don't get him wrong, he loves Emily but deep down he still loved Leah. The poor girl just couldn't catch a break, could she? Now he knew why she ran, Dillan had growled at her after the imprint. She felt unwanted, again.

Sam let his posture fall.

"You imprinted on her Dillan, and then basically denied it." His voice was worn.

"What is imprinting? Sam I'm really freaking lost here."

"It means she's your soul mate, you will be anything she needs or wants, and your wolf picked her and hers you. You denied her; you told her that you didn't want her, her own imprint denied her. After what I put her through I'm not sure she will want you either." Sam admitted.

"What did you put her through?"

"She and I were dating before I became a wolf, I left for a week on a 'spiritual walk' and when I came back I no longer wanted her. I imprinted on her cousin Emily." He said remorsefully.

A smell caught his nose before Dillan could respond, "She's coming, you better figure out what you are going to say to her." Sam said sternly.

Panic was written all over Dillan's face, "Sam I have no idea what to say to her, I'm one confusing mess right now." His hands tangled in his hair on the verge of ripping out the short onyx strands.

"Right now it isn't just about you Dillan, she's hurting. I will not allow you to cause her anymore pain than I did." Sam's voice took on the alpha tone.

All too soon for Dillan's taste, a light grey wolf trailed by two other wolves, broke through the dense trees.

Worry etched in Sam's brown eyes had him even more nervous.

'Grow some balls Dillan, just talk to her you hurt her feelings now fix it!' he internally scolded.

"Uh…Leah can I talk to you…alone…and uh non-wolf?" Dillan asked stumbling over his words.

The grey wolf looked over her shoulder to the short-haired brown one, he nodded. Slowly she walked forward; Jared has already phased and was running into the house asking Emily about clothes. As quickly as he went in he came out holding a tank top and a pair of jean shorts. The wolf snatched them from his hands and ducked behind the house.

Leah walked out, fully clothed, and Dillan's heart stopped. The girl, no woman, standing before him was a goddess. Her perfectly bronzed skin glowed even with no sun present. Her frame was slightly muscular but not overly so. Then those eyes, they sort of ruined her whole goddess look. They were haunted, full of pain and he realized that he was part of the reason for her dark orbs lacking a sparkle.

"Well, are we going to talk?" she snapped.

'Pull it together I can ogle her later, when she isn't pissed'

"Uh…yeah…lead the way"

Leah takes off back into the woods with Dillan following closely behind, watching the sway of her hips.

'No perv. Not the time' he reminded himself.

"This is good, no one will hear."

"Good, I wanted to apologize-"

"There's no need to explain, I get it. It's not the first time I've been rejected." She bit.

"That's not what I-"

"Really don't waste your breath, I'm fine so let's leave it at that, ok?" she turned and stomped off.

"I was going to say I want to be with you…" he whispered but it was too late Leah was already out of hearing range. The forest was the only one who heard the confession.


	4. Man down

I walked away from the man. I wouldn't even use his name, a name that fit him perfectly.

'_No, stop Leah. Don't go there'_

I couldn't, no I wouldn't be weak. I wouldn't let him try and explain why he didn't want to be with me. I gave him the easy road out. He should be thankful.

I winced at the thought of him not being with me.

'_No it's just the wolf, this stupid wolf that wants me to suffer.'_

In reality it hurt more than I would ever admit, to tell him I was fine.

He's supposed to be my imprint; I'm supposed to be able to talk to him.

'No Leah you need to quite thinking like that. I will not go through that love crap ever again.' I promised.

Leaving him, walking away, was the hardest thing ever had to do. But I was saving him the trouble. So I told myself.

In truth I was saving myself.

Quickly I phased, not caring about not having clothes again. I ran back home, not wanting to face Sam or his brother anytime soon.

Running through the woods calmed me somewhat; the naturally beautiful greenery and the refreshing woodsy smell brought me peace.

Getting home I was greeted by an overly excited little brother, he was practically bouncing. I was still in my wolf form when his mouth started going a mile a minute.

"Leah did you hear, Sam's brother phased. I didn't know he had a brother but he does. He's really nice, I met him earlier-"

I phased back cutting him off, not caring about being naked.

"Enough Seth, I don't want to hear about it" I growled.

He copped an attitude, "What's with you?"

I didn't answer just walked passed in into the house; I was too aggravated and upset to tell him the truth. Only half the pack knew I imprinted and I wanted to keep it that way. I knew it wouldn't stay that way, you know phasing and seeing everyone's thoughts. I just hoped they left it alone.

xxxxxxxxxx

Walking back out of the woods the first thing I saw was a fuming Sam, obviously he knew things didn't go well. I shrank back when his glare focused solely on me.

Words started fumbling out, "She wouldn't let me explain Sam, I want to be with her but she didn't give me a chance. I tried, I'll go find her. I need to find her, to talk to her-"

His glare softened. My face fell into my waiting hands. Now I was never one to cry but this whole situation with being a wolf and finding my soul mate. It was definitely called for. Sam laid a hand on my shoulder, the dam broke.

"Why won't she give me a chance Sam, why?" I questioned.

He sighed, "I told you she may not accept you because of me. Your previous actions didn't help either."

Sam had loved Leah, of that much I could tell. It seemed he harbored some love for her still. I only hope I could get a chance to love her as well.

'_Please Leah, please let me try' _


	5. The darker side of imprinting

When Sam saw Dillan, alone, walking out of the woods he flew off the handle a little. He knew Leah was going to be difficult but assumed his brother could fix things, being her imprint and all. That clearly was not the case and he couldn't help but give Dillan a glare.

'_He didn't try hard enough'_

Dillan shrunk back and started rambling. Upon seeing his brother fall apart, all the anger fled. Sam could tell he had tried his hardest to make the stubborn Leah see that he was sorry and wanted to make things work. But Leah being the woman she was withdrew from Dillan locking her heart away in the process. Not that he could fault her; she had been hurt by an Uley and she wasn't going to think highly of one imprinting on her.

So instead of chastising his already downed brother he laid a comforting hand on Dillan's shoulder.

"Why won't she give me a chance Sam?" he asked desperate for some kind of answer.

Sam sighed. He knew there was a chance that after Dillan had unknowingly refused her that things weren't going to go smoothly for the imprinted wolves.

"I told you she may not accept you because of me. Your previous actions didn't help either." Sam told him honestly.

Dillan flinched; he had never meant to upset her. He was just so confused with everything that was happening.

"Sam, tell me what I need to do. I need to be with her." He sobbed.

It was never a sound that Sam had heard come out of his brother, it seems he was hurting just as much, if not more, than Leah.

"Just give her time Dillan. She may come to see how much you care for her."

It didn't seem to sooth any of Dillan's fears but at this point Sam knew the only one who could make Dillan better was Leah and she wasn't going to come anywhere near his brother.

'_Oh this isn't going to be easy'_

"Why don't you go in the house and get some sleep."

Dillan nodded but he looked reluctant.

"I'll wake you if she shows up, I promise" Sam added.

Sam watched as his brother slowly walked into the house, waves of depression rolling off of him.

'I wonder if Leah is fairing any better.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leah lay sobbing on her bed, not bothering to give any explanation to her mother or brother. They had tried getting in but she had locked the door to deter them. It had only left her mother unable to get to her but not her little brother. Leah had left her window open, a mistake on her part. Seth jumped up into her room. Surveying her condition, he hadn't seen her this bad since the Sam drama.

"Come on Leah tell me what's wrong" Seth pleaded.

If she could trust anyone it would be her own brother, right?

She sighed as she prepared to give a run through of earlier events.

"That jackass" Seth seethed.

Leah's eyes widened at the language that was spewing from her little brother's mouth. Of course she shouldn't be surprised; he was constantly in minds like Paul's. After a moment of silence Seth seemed to pull himself together.

"But Leah you should have at least given him the chance to talk to you. As much as I don't like how he treated you at first he still deserves to explain his side of things." There was the more rational side of Seth that she knew.

"I can't be hurt again Seth, I just can't." With that Leah shut back down throwing herself into her world of despair. The same one she went to when Sam left her for Emily. He reluctantly left his sister to her darkened mood. Silently vowing to fix this for her happiness.


	6. Misery Loves Company

After leaving his sisters room Seth decided to pay a visit to Dillan and see how he was fairing. From what he understood about imprinting he guessed Leah wasn't the only one having a rough time.

Walking over to Sam's place he was thinking how he would go about trying to fix this whole mess. Imprinting wasn't supposed to be this difficult but when anything involved his sister, the degree of difficulty rose. Even as children Leah always took the hard road, saying she'd rather learn for herself than letting others tell her how to do it.

Then Sam leaving her had destroyed her.

Being the only female to phase didn't help her sour mood either. Finding out the reason Sam left her made things even worse. Seth thought that was the reason why Leah was never happy about phasing like he was. She had to deal with her past love with six other minds listening in, watching every word ever spoken, watching the way their alpha left her. It was like a wolf pack version of a soap opera.

In reality it was hard on everyone not just Leah but she was so wrapped up in her own pain she couldn't see the way it hurt the rest of the pack.

Upon reaching his destination he found Sam sitting outside on a bench. Sam looked pretty broken, the dark circles under his eyes making him look years older.

He must feel bad about someone doing the same thing Dillan did to Leah.

"Where's Dillan? I need to speak with him" Seth asked.

Sam gave a heavy sigh.

"He's resting Seth, the day events took a lot out of him. Plus he doesn't need anyone else telling him how bad he screwed up." Sam said guiltily.

"I didn't want to yell at him, I just wanted to see how he was doing. I'm just worried about him and Leah."

Sam looked a little surprised at Seth's reasoning but Seth was never one to be angry.

The front door opening startled the two wolves. They had been too caught up in the conversation to notice the sound of someone approaching.

"You're Leah's brother right?" Dillan asked.

Seth was shocked, Dillan looked worse than Leah. His eyes were puffy and blood shot. The poor guy looked like a beat up puppy.

"Yeah I am. I just wanted to talk to you."

Dillan didn't seem to be fazed so Seth continued.

"Are you ok? No offense but you look like crap" Seth tried to joke.

Dillan forced a small smile, the happiness void from the gesture.

"I feel like crap, it would only be fitting that I look as bad as I feel" he replied sadly.

Seth felt horrible and angry at both of them. They were just wallowing in misery and not doing a single thing about it. Dillan he could understand because Leah had just shut him out. He didn't know her well enough to know how to handle her. Leah was just scared of getting hurt again so she severed any kind of communication with Dillan.

"I know this is going to sound like an impossible task but you have to talk to Leah. She is feeling as terrible as you are right now. I will tell you ahead of time, she will not be easy. Leah never does things the easy or sane way. But you will come to find that is one of the best of her qualities." He was going to get his sister and Dillan together if it was the last thing he did.

A light chuckle came from Dillan, "I guess that's something we have in common then."

Seth smiled; maybe this wasn't going to be as hard as he thought.

"You want to be with her right, because if I am going to defend you I need to know what you feel and your intentions." Seth said sounding like he was protecting his younger sister, not his sister who was 4 years older.

"I-I want to be with her, I want to get to know all the little quirks that make her Leah. I just want to be near her. She doesn't even have to date me I would take just being friends with her if that is what it took to be in her presence." Dillan declared.

Wow the dude had it pretty bad.

"Alright then I will help you any way I can"

Seth had to wonder if Leah was playing down her feelings for her imprint. Because Dillan was already on his knees begging to just be in her life.

'I hope you give him a chance Leah because he is the one guy in the world that would do anything to make you happy' Seth thought praying his sister would come to her senses.


	7. Seth takes charge

Seth came barging into Leah room via the window. Her dark blue curtains fluttered wildly from the disturbance.

"Get your mopey butt up, now" He demanded, kicking her lightly on her bum.

Leah growled at her little brother not believing he was acting like such a jerk. She was allowed to wallow the guy had basically denied the imprinting.

"Don't give me that Leah. I went and saw Dillan, he's more miserable than you and it's partially your fault."

Leah's head shot up at the mention of the jerk of a wolf's name. Slowly she got off the bed and stalked towards her brother, intending on giving him a piece of her mind for interfering.

"Why did you go see him? Why couldn't you just let things be?" She growled out. Why did he have to stick his nose where it didn't belong?

"Shut up Leah this isn't all about you. Yes I know he is Sam's brother that doesn't make him Sam." She opened her mouth like she was about to add her two cents before Seth cut off any protests.

"Yes I also know how he acted. Give the guy a break, he just found out he was a wolf that protected humans from vampires. Then proceeds to imprint on you, he had a stressful couple of minutes. It's not like you didn't fly off the handle when you first phased. This guy phased alone, he was scared and it intensified when some mysterious force bound you two together."

Leah was oddly quiet as she sat back on the bed holding her face in her hands.

"But what if he doesn't want me Seth." She whined more scared than angry.

"He looks 20 times worse than you right now. He doesn't even care if you want to be romantically involved just as long as he can be near you." Seth told her softly.

She seemed to toss the idea around in her head before nodding.

"Fine, I will be civil but nothing more." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Good, we have a meeting. Right now in fact so let's put it to the test." Seth said with a gleeful smile. This was a big step for Leah, trust wasn't exactly on the top of the 'Leah qualities' list. But if anyone could break her from her shell, it would be Dillan.

"Ok then, let's go. Our alpha is waiting" Seth said with an English air about him. Leah just lightly smacked him on the back of his head, rolling her eyes at his lame attempt to make her laugh.

"Yeah, yeah get a move on" she said acting annoyed, inside though she was unsure of herself and nervous to see the one who was supposed to be her soul mate.


	8. Adding Fuel to the Fire

This was uncomfortable, for everyone. The two supposed to be love birds hadn't said a word to each other and the air was thick with tension.

Jared and Jake were silent knowing one word could make Leah erupt and Paul, Embry, and Quil were just lost but were too afraid to ask what the hell was going on. Sam just left things be all together, praying Leah or Dillan would step up and work this out. Seth just seemed oblivious to everything but in his mind he was observing, finding the right moment to push the two together.

Paul made the stupid mistake of asking what was going on. Leah immediately flew into a tirade.

"You want to know what's going on. Why don't you ask jackass over there." She yelled pointing a finger in Dillan's direction.

"Please Leah, I'm sorry. I was just confused. Please just talk to me." Dillan begged. Leah was having none of it; she folded her arms over her chest, refusing to acknowledge his presence.

"I'm so confused. What is up with those two?" Paul asked again.

Seth answered but not in a polite way, "Would you shut up. You're making things worse." Seth hissed, smacking Paul upside his head for good measure.

Paul growled but Jared smacked him telling him to keep his big mouth shut. By this point Paul was tired of getting hit so he decided it was a good idea to keep quiet, things would eventually be explained.

"Alright, enough." Sam said in his alpha voice, momentarily ending the fight.

"We need to take Dillan on the run of the rez. Who volunteers?" everyone went quiet.

"I will." Seth said in his normally chipper voice.

Dillan looked completely defeated.

No one wanted anything to do with him and he had come to the conclusion that Seth was only offering out of pity.

Seth bounced up to the newest pack member, grabbed his arm, and drug him into the woods.

"Come on don't let them get you down. They're just not sure of you yet and all the crap going on with Leah. They just don't want to be caught in the middle. It's nothing against you." Seth said trying to sooth Dillan's fears.

They stripped down, behind their own bush, getting ready to phase.

Unfortunately for the rest of the pack, Sam had order them to phase and run the routes opposite of Dillan and Seth. Excluding Leah, he needed to talk with her about the whole situation.

Immediately the pack knew what was going on upon tapping into Dillan's mind.

_Oh great more trouble from Miss Drama. _Paul grouched.

Dillan was laying in on him in an instant.

_Don't you dare talk about her like that._

_What are you going to do about it; you're about as useless as a pup._

That was the last straw for Dillan, he changed course going after the loud mouth of the group.

_Dillan, stop. _Seth demanded, but nothing could deter Dillan. He was so frustrated with becoming a wolf, pissed at himself for unintentionally declining Leah and just in general he was ticked. This Paul guy was only adding fuel to the raging fire that was consuming Dillan.

Within seconds there was a tangle of grey and black fur tumbling on the forest floor. When they stood to face off they found themselves in a clearing. Their snarls and gnashing of teeth echoed in the small space.

Dillan had had enough and Paul was now locked in his sights.

_Guys stop this; it isn't going to help anything. _Seth tried reasoning. But he was once again ignored. The other pack members stayed out of the fight either too afraid to get in the middle or secretly wondering who the victor would be.

_You want to fight me? You won't win. _Paul said cockily.

Dillan stood tall puffing out his chest and a fierce growl ripped from his throat, showing Paul that he indeed was going to fight.

_No you are the one who will not win. You think your cocky attitude will save you but it won't. _The way Dillan spoke with such a calm tone it had Seth racing back to Sam. He knew without a doubt that Paul just provoked Dillan enough to push him over the edge he was already teetering on and it wouldn't end well for Paul.


	9. Tactful

A few minutes of silence, was all the forest was given before all hell broke loose. The two wolves threw themselves at one another, one more calculating than the other. You would figure that Paul being a wolf longer than Dillan would be the more controlled of the two but surprisingly it was Dillan who was the tactician.

Paul recklessly launched attack after attack on Dillan, only succeeding in tiring himself out and leaving enough time for Dillan to figure out his fighting style, which was about the equivalent of spray and pray. Snapping at anything he thought he could grab ahold of which wasn't a sufficient style.

Being on the defense for a couple of minutes Dillan launched into offensive mode, landing blow after blow on the hot headed wolf. By the time Sam had shown up Dillan was standing over Paul's human beaten body, growling asserting his dominance. The rest of the pack was surprised that the newbie had actually won his first real fight and made a mental note not to piss the volatile wolf off by talking bad about Leah.

_Back down Dillan, he's beaten._ Sam tried to rein his angered brother.

The black wolf snorted at the downed Paul, _He will never speak of Leah in that manner again or I will do worse Sam. That is not a threat but a promise._

A chill swept through the pack at his calmly spoken words. They promised the demise of anyone who dared to speak ill of his imprint. Sam had a gut feeling that at some point Dillan would challenge him for the Alpha title and he would most likely get it. Hell at this time Dillan would beat Jake out of the title. Without any further chatting Dillan phased with the intent of talking to Leah.


	10. Adrenaline rush

One minute Sam was lecturing Leah on relationships the next Seth comes running up saying Dillan's about to possibly kill Paul. She didn't think Dillan seemed like the kind of guy to get in a fight but she could be wrong. Although she had to wonder what Paul did or said to set him off.

"Stay here" Sam said in an Alpha order.

She nodded, not like she had a say in the matter.

Seth followed behind Sam back into the woods like a lost puppy; it was enough to make Leah sick. The utter devotion her brother showed for their alpha, maybe she was a little cynical because he had ripped her heart from her chest and proceeded to stomp on what was left.

Back to the whole matter at hand, the reason why Sam had asked her to stay behind while the others went on patrols, Dillan. Her wolf was yearning for his touch, demanding to stay by his side. But the more sensible side of her wanted nothing to do with him or this crap of imprinting. She had decided that she would tolerate being near him but that didn't mean she had to talk to him.

Her musings were cut short by snarling and a yelp. The breath left her lungs and her blood ran cold. Silently she prayed that Dillan was ok, even though she didn't want to talk to him she wouldn't wish him hurt.

A figure could be heard walking through the woods towards her, straining to see who it was she saw it was her imprint. But he was different somehow, his posture screamed alpha. Not that she would admit it to anyone, but she was super turned on by it.

Walking right up to her with his Back straight and shoulders squared, he didn't say a word. There wasn't even a second's hesitation as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Leah didn't have time to think about pushing him away as his lips touched hers, all protests died. Her wolf was howling inside, they finally had their mate. He seemed to notice her lack of resistance and took that as a good ahead. His hands traveled to the back of her head and the small of her back, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Nipping at her bottom lip, wordlessly asking permission that she willing gave. Their tongues fought for dominance yet stayed on equal ground, neither giving an inch which made the kiss all the more intense.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Dillan had given up on begging and apologizing he did the only thing he could think of, the adrenaline rush from the battle with Paul made his shyness wane. He was not normally one to walk up to a girl and kiss her senseless but that's exactly what he did. Pulling back Leah's eyes were still shut, her breathing was ragged and her lips were red from slight abuse. God she was never more beautiful to him than in that moment.

As the kiss' effects wore off she came back down to earth, "Well what did you want to talk about?" She asked trying to sound like her old self, but failed miserably.

Dillan just laughed and she fell a little more in love with him.


	11. Love tames all

Many years down the road Leah looked back on her life, she would admit she had been a stubborn woman. Once bitten by the love bug only to have her heart shattered. But now when she thought about Sam it no longer brought her to her knees from the weight of her pain. If anything she understood how he could have walked away from her and into Emily's arms.

_Imprinting_.

At first she had thought it was the gods' way of punishing her, forcing her to watch how happy Sam and Emily were together. Even seeing how Jared and Kim were with one another made her physically ill. She had thought that, imprinting, finding her soul mate would never come for her. That she was destined to be alone for the rest of eternity.

Being the only woman in the tribe to phase had only made her fears worse, confirming she couldn't have a family as long as she was a werewolf. Leah had been alone for so long before phasing but at least then she didn't have to see how _well_ her ex and cousin got along. Life was all but worthless until Dillan came into the picture.

He was, in the beginning, just like Sam, ripping her heart out. So she had shut off her feelings, the imprint, even though it had hurt her more to do so than him rejecting her had. But the day he had walked out of the woods, oh she couldn't help the Goosebumps that arose at the memory. He had be able to change her mind without saying a word, maybe that's all she had needed the whole time, an act of proof. All the words in the world couldn't have made her feel what his one passion filled kiss had.

That single kiss paved the way for their relationship, for their marriage and for their wonderful son.

Yeah she had gotten pregnant after the second year they had been together, much to everyone's surprise. It was before they had been married, not that she or Dillan had minded. Together they could get through anything life had to offer them.

They had known that the thing they held for one another wasn't just some flicker in the dark, it was the kind of love that would see them through lifetimes of happiness and sadness.

The wedding happened just a year after their son Jeremiah was born. It had been a small, lovely, little ceremony with the pack and a few vampire friends. Since Jake had imprinted on Bella and Edwards daughter, Renesmee. It had only seemed fitting to invite them since they had started the whole werewolf thing. It had ultimately lead her to Dillan.

Her life had been an uphill battle, fighting most of the way up it. But that made things interesting. And for all the hurt that made its way into her life, Sam breaking her heart, her father dying, becoming a wolf, Dillan hurting her, it was all worth it in the end.

Leah could finally say that the world wasn't cruel, that the gods' didn't want to make her life a living hell, she was finally happy. She had long ago realized that all the trials that had been laid out for her were meant to make her be the mate that Dillan needed. All along she was shaped and formed to be a perfect fit for him and he too had faced many bumps in the road to become what she needed as well.

"What are you thinking about beautiful?" Dillan's soft voice broke through her reminiscing.

A sweet smile broke her previously blank face, "About how we got to where we are today."

He chuckled, "Oh so you're thinking about how I kicked Paul's ass?"

The way he said it made it known that he knew that wasn't what she was thinking about, he was just teasing as usual.

Leah swatted at her husband playfully, "No, I was thinking about our first kiss."

His eyes softened at the mention of the kiss and love filled his eyes to the brim, leaving no doubt in her mind that he loved her as much now as he did 20 years ago.

He leaned in pressing his lips to hers in a sweet kiss reaffirming how much he loved her. Leah had other ideas and quickly deepened the chaste kiss morphing into a passion filled one. He moaned lightly into her mouth making her chuckle at how easily he could be turned on.

After all these years, she still desired him as much as she did after their first time. With a smirk she broke the kiss and ran into the house, up the stairs into the master bedroom. He followed, knowing the game she was playing, with a smirk of his own.

She waited poised on the opposite side of the bed waiting for him to enter the room. When the door opened, her muscles tensed waiting to bolt across the room. Even though she knew he was faster than she was, the adrenaline rush at being caught was the fun part. The aftermath was even more fun.

The game of cat and mouse continued; he allowing her to barely escape his grasp as her giggles filled the room. It was as much fun for him as it was for her. When he finally caught her, her chest was heaving with the excitement of the chase. He threw her on the bed, pinning her down with his body. Their faces were inches apart, his breath ghosting over her lips.

"I love you Leah, not even death will ever change that."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you too Dillan, always."

Their lips sealed in an earth shattering kiss. They spent the rest of the day in bed showing how much they loved each other.

**A/N Well this is it, I know it may not be what was expected but I didn't want to drag it out anymore. Sorry if it disappoints. Reviews are lovely and I thank everyone who followed this story.**


End file.
